


To Seek Accord Beneath Our Star

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Witchness Protection, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: “Does that mean you will start doubting yourself once the Elders make you human?”“...I doubt it."
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Kyra (Charmed 1998)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	To Seek Accord Beneath Our Star

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Nothing Twice" by Wisława Szymborska

“May I?” Kyra asks, but she runs her fingers along Phoebe's hand immediately after she speaks; she must have seen Phoebe would say yes. They are surprisingly soft, for a demon who probably has no access to lotion. Kyra smiles wistfully. “This feels nice.”

“How do you – oh, of course,” Phoebe cuts herself off, understanding. She recalls the seer's desire to have Phoebe walk barefoot through the grass, so that she could feel the sensation through her. It must be nice, to be so powerful. She had always been so jealous of Prue, the power she could harness in her righteous anger. Or even Piper when she had become Mother Nature, inflicting her sorrow on the city. She sighs.

“You do not know your own strength,” Kyra tells her, her voice confident and her eyes kind as she tries to comfort. She even squeezes Phoebe's hand with a good approximation of force, though she cannot feel it for herself yet. “Humans are like that,” Kyra notes a moment later.

“Does that mean you will start doubting yourself once the Elders make you human?” Phoebe teases, trying her best to express hope inside herself to send to Kyra; they will stay true to their word … eventually. The Elders could be pretty stubborn.

“I doubt it,” she says with a cute wrinkle of her nose.

They both laugh.

“What will you do first? When you become human, I mean.”

Kyra looks up to the sky, hope shining brightly from within. “I'm not sure yet. Eat strawberries … swim in the ocean … get an outfit made up in black velvet.”

Phoebe's brow falls. “Wait. So who chose what you're wearing?”

Kyra scoffs and waves it aside. “The last demon who tried to claim he could control me. But I look pretty good in it, don't you think?”

“You would look just as good in a sweater and some comfy jeans,” Phoebe responds automatically, rolling her eyes. Then she freezes. That was a bit more revealing than she would have liked. But who could hide feelings from a seer, anyway? Kyra probably knows and just doesn't mind, Phoebe assures herself.

But when she looks up, Kyra is looking directly at her once more, a knowing twinkle in her eye. “You just had the moment, right?”

“Um,” Phoebe begins, “What moment would that-?”

Kyra slips close and pushes her lips against Phoebe, off-center for a moment before correcting herself and pressing harder. _She is feeling what I am feeling and adjusting,_ Phoebe realizes, and that is … interesting. She shudders, and Kyra smiles against her lips.

“When I become human, I will kiss you until I can think of nothing else,” Kyra whispers on her skin.

Phoebe should talk to the Elders, she decides. _Today_.


End file.
